Merry Madagascar (2009)
The Avengers Says Merry Madagascar As the story begins, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Madagascar#Alex Alex] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Stiller Ben Stiller]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Madagascar#Marty Marty] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Rock Chris Rock]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Madagascar#Melman Melman] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Schwimmer David Schwimmer]), and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Madagascar#Gloria Gloria] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jada_Pinkett_Smith Jada Pinkett Smith]) attempt to escape [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madagascar Madagascar] and return to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York New York] using a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merry_Madagascar# hot air balloon] they built, only to be thwarted by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemur lemur]population, led by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Madagascar#King_Julien_XIII King Julien] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Jacobs_(actor) Danny Jacobs]), who mistake them for the “red night goblin” that visits every year at this time, the 24th of “Julianuary”. Immediately after that, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus “red night goblin”] appears and begins showering the island with coals. Evading the barrage, Alex manages to shoot it down, but the four friends discover that the “red night goblin” was, in fact, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus Santa Claus], it becomes very clear that Santa was merely throwing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coal coal] at Julien for obviously being naughty. Unfortunately, upon meeting Santa, the group realizes the crash has left Jolly St. Nick with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amnesia amnesia], unaware of his responsibilities. Julien comments around this time that he has “another hat on,” indicating the large bump on his head. Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria huddle together and come up with a plan: deliver all the presents for Santa and then use the sleigh to get them back to New York. Unfortunately, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus%27s_reindeer reindeer] Donner refuse to take orders from anyone other than Santa, and it is revealed that they have a rivalry against the penguins. The penguins accuse the reindeer of hijacking Santa and his workshop, which had originally been at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Pole South Pole]. Before the two species can fight, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Madagascar#Private Private] falls in love with[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santa_Claus%27s_reindeer#List_of_reindeer Cupid] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nina_Dobrev Nina Dobrev]), a female reindeer. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Madagascar#Skipper Skipper] slaps him out of his daze. The team is then forced to use the penguins, who use Santa’s magic dust to enable the otherwise flightless birds to take wing. They take off and leave Santa behind with the lemurs, who are presenting gifts for Julien in celebration of Merry Julianuary. As Santa searches for a gift, he discovers his ability to make toys, much to the amazement of the lemurs. He soon crafts gifts for all of them to enjoy, much to Julien’s anger since the focus is supposed to be on him. Meanwhile, the animals make their first attempt at a delivery and manage to make a mess of everything – getting stuck in chimneys, breaking windows, getting lost. Realizing the full scope of the task at hand, they decide to instead drop the toys off at the post office and make their way back to New York. However, after crashing into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merry_Madagascar# an apartment] and unintentionally bringing joy to a little girl ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willow_Smith Willow Smith]), they reverse course and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merry_Madagascar# continue] the deliveries. Back on Madagascar, Julien is quietly going through his mound of gifts alone in the crashed plane, feeling depressed. Santa shows up to apologize for his earlier “behavior” and suggests that giving someone a gift might change Julien’s mood. After giving one to his friend, the dead co-pilot, whom Julien calls Amelia on the plane, Julien discovers that is indeed the solution. As a result, he hands out gifts to all the other lemurs. As the night nears its end, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria discover that they and the penguins only have enough magic dust to make one last trip, either back to their home in New York or back to Madagascar, where Santa remains stranded. Putting aside their personal wishes, they return to Madagascar, crashing onto the beach and running over Santa by mistake. However, the crash also has the effect of restoring Santa’s memory, and he thanks the animals for making his deliveries for him. Santa discovers one last bag meant for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liechtenstein Liechtenstein] and, to make the delivery in time, switches to a reserve tank of magic dust that the animals had overlooked. He flies away with his reindeer leading the charge before the animals can manage to ask for a ride to New York, in addition to telling Julien that he's off the "naughty list," which angers Julien, who says "I ''am'' the naughty list", but he is also confused by this and asks Maurice what the naughty list is. With the holiday spirit filling them, the animals decide to make the best of the situation and create their own Christmas along with the lemurs on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madagascar Madagascar]. However, Julien hits Alex with a coconut, causing a large lump on the lion's head. When his friends ask if he's all right, he asks, "Who's Alex?" The special ends with Mort yelling "Merry Christmas and Happy Julianuary, everybody!" and Mort is hit with a coconut.=